


Letters to Avatar Aang

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Katara is a useless lesbian, She's a lesbian and she doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Azula sends a letter to Avatar Aang and Katara intercepts it, building an odd relationship between her and the incarcerated woman.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 203
Kudos: 378





	1. First letter

_Dear Avatar,_

_Your existence is no longer needed please die and enter the deepest hell there is. _

Katara sighed. Letters like these were common. Those that supported the war constantly sent death threats to the Avatar's home or wherever he was likely to be, as he didn't stay in one place. But what was weird to her was the letter was written in the most perfect cursive she had ever seen. It unsettled her for a moment. It reminded her too much of..

She sighed again before crumbling the paper in a ball and tossing it into a waste barrel. She took the envelope that had transported the creepy letter and as she was about to toss it as well she stopped dead in her tracks. Anger straining her body.

The return address was that of the Fire Nation's newest built prison, one that held just one prisoner.

Azula's name was written in perfect cursive at the top of the letter.


	2. Katara’s First letter

_Do not send Aang another letter.___

_ __ _

It was simple. She thought to write a threat as well. Something on the lines of 'or you'll regret it' but she placed her brush down and rolled the letter. Threatening her would get her nowhere.

_ __ _


	3. 2nd Letter

A few weeks later a letter from the Azulon Fire Nation Prison is handed to her by a messenger.

_This must be the watertribe witch. The filthy peasant. Is the avatar so busy he can't write to me himself or is he too busy sucking on your tit? ___

_ __ _

Katara sighed angrily. A long list of jeers made her hand tremble. She crumbled the letter nearly shredding it. She took a deep breath. Replying would only give more fire to the flame. There was no point responding to her letter so she placed it in her drawer and forgot about Azula and her demeaning letters.

_ __ _


	4. 3rd Letter

_You are the most pathetic and ungrateful being ever to walk upon this earth._

_I was doing you a favor that would end the trivial problems you face today. The war would have ended the governmental crisis you have caused for yourself. How dare you and Zuzu throw me in here. _

_Why is this happening to me. Why am I here._

_Why would you do this to me._

The letter was tear stained and she could see small red dots throughout the letter. She could see what she became in there.

Her chest tightened and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, she realized she was worried about the former princess of the Fire Nation.


	5. Katara’s 2nd letter

_Dear Azula, _

_You put yourself where you are. You. Not me or Fire Lord Zuko. If you hadn't attacked the nurses and the guards you could still be in the asylum. You need to wake up and just realize you've lost and that the world is moving on._

_Maybe, if you want, I can put in a word to Fire Lord Zuko that you would like to be transferred back.___


	6. 4th Letter

_Dear Peasant,_

_Oh I know I've lost the war. But it wasn't my fault. It was mother's. She sabotaged me just before my coronation. But you know this peasant. All three of you were in on it. You all will pay for it. All of you. All of you. _

_I promise if it's the last thing I do. _

_I don’t need your help with anything, you watertribe witch, my brother will hear from me himself.___


	7. Katara’s third letter

She doesn’t know how to break the news to Azula or if she even should. Zuko should’ve told her this. Her brush dips before being retracting once again. It’s none of her business and it isn’t her place. _I would want to know._No, she deserves to know.__

_ __ _

_Dear Azula, _

_ __ _

_I’m sorry to say your mother has passed. Was passed for a long time. I’m so sorry. Zuko spoke to your father’s former advisors and they said_

_ __ _

She didn’t know if she should continue or could, her hand trembled as the thoughts of her own mother began to resurface. She thought about just telling her her mother was deceased. No story needed. Protect Azula from the horrors she wasn’t protected from.

_ __ _

_your father found her after she left and they tortured her before killing her._

_ __ _

She wouldn’t go into the horrors of what they did to her. The beating, whipping, and stabbing before finally burning her alive. If Ozai hadn’t hung himself she would’ve killed the bastard herself. She left off with another apology before placing the brush down and sending the letter.

_ __ _


	8. 5th letter

_Dead? For the first time in my life I thank the spirits. How was she tortured? Do tell me peasant. She deserved whatever my father put her through, she was weak and undeserving to even stand by the Phoenix king. Don't apologize her life was sorry enough, instead we should celebrate! Do tell Zuko to throw a ball and let me dance on her pitiful grave. You must tell me how he reacted. I bet he cried for days, wallowing in his tears. I bet he looked at all the old family portraits and read her letters wishing he could have just one more day with her. Pathetic. He doesn't deserve to be Fire Lord. He deserves to be with her in the hottest hell there is. She loved him oh so much. He was her everything! She placed him before the Phoenix King, before her own disgusting life. Both of them should burn together since they loved each other so much. I would do the honor to lead Zuko to Mother. I’d burn him alive, watch his skin boil and smell the acrid-_

Katara stopped reading. She thought Azula was damaged but not to these lengths. She hadn’t believed Zuko when he said she wasn’t mentally stable she just thought he was trying to go easy on her. Keep her away from prison. But this- this was crazy. She rolled the letter down and it kept rolling, bouncing off the table and continuing to roll across the room. Words like _burn_ and _die_ and _bloody_ were throughout the letter. She suddenly felt light headed. How could she say those things about her Mother to even explain how she would murder her own brother. Katara took a deep breath. She knew what she would do and her mind was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for supporting my writing and leaving comments it means the world to me! <3


	9. Katara’s 4th letter

_Dear Azula,_

_I'm sad to hear you feel that way about your mother. I'm sure she loved you as much as she loved Zuko. Why do you dislike her so much?___


	10. 6th letter

_Dear Peasant, _

_What are you, my therapist? I will not disclose any of my personal life to you peasant. It is a privilege that I'm even writing you, if you want to ask me questions, ask the right ones.___


	11. Katara’s 5th letter

Katara clenched her jaw. Azula made everything harder than it had to be but Katara was willing to play the game as well.

_Dear Azula, _

_You're right. I have no right to know about your past. We're not friends but I am here if you need anyone to talk to._

Katara struggled on what question Azula wanted her to ask. Azula was cunning and whatever this “question” was might be a way to humanize her.

_ _ _How are you feeling? Life in prison can be a bit dark so talking about your feelings can help._ _ _


	12. 7th letter

_Dear Peasant,_

_Picture yourself being in a prison for two years and waking up thinking about how you'll be there for the rest of your life. That's how i'm feeling. Sometimes just asking any questions isn't helpful it's the type of questions you ask.___


	13. Katara’s 6th letter

She wanted to send a letter asking what exactly she wanted her to ask about. The game was getting frustrating especially with Azula’s “privileged” arrogance, but Katara would continue to play.

_Dear Azula,_

_Sorry my questions aren't the brightest. How's the facility? Do they treat you well? Have you had any visitors? What do you do when you’re there? I hope these questions aren't intrusive i'm just curious about how your life is there. If you don't mind me asking.___

_ _Of course she wanted her to ask about the facility so she could brag about how she rules over the guards and how no matter what nothing will change her and probably how she can’t wait to come out and burn Katara alive._ _


	14. 8th letter

_Dear Peasant,_

_The prison is a piece of shit and everyday for the last 2 years and 40 days I have been sitting in this cell with a bed, a restraint chair, several pieces of paper and a worn downed pencil. I have no interest in answering your other questions. I will ask the questions myself since your small brain can't think beyond my prison life. What does it look like, outside I mean?___


	15. Katara’s 7th Letter

_Dear Azula,_

_Outside is cold. Freezing actually. There’s probably more than 5 inches of snow outside. The moon sits high in the sky, its shine is as beautiful and bright as the suns. There are a little bit of clouds. Stars dot the sky in pale blues and whites, one looks a bit red.There are penguins out tonight, it’s mating season so it can be a little hard to sleep. Is there anything else you want to know about the outside world? Some things I might not be able to answer._


	16. 9th Letter

_Dear Peasant,_

_What does snow feel like?_ _<strike>Can you eat snow</strike>_

<strike></strike> _I suspect you and the avatar are to start spitting out children now? I know how hard it is for men to keep it in their pants but spirits, during mating season they just let it all hang out. <strike>Men are </strike>_

_ <strike>sex can be </strike> _

_Can you draw me a picture of the sky?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Azula’s bashfulness is just adorable, don’t you agree?


	17. Katara’s 8th Letter

She isn’t sure if Azula realizes that she could still make out the words she had crossed out furiously with her brush. She smiled at the snow part and was slightly confused by the sex. Who would’ve thought Azula had never touched snow before or maybe never even had sex.  
  


_Dear Azula,_

_Snow is as soft as pillows. It’s very cold so you wouldn’t want to sleep on it. If you take a bunch of it and roll it in your hand it becomes a deadly weapon. Yes you can eat snow, it taste like cold water but never eat yellow snow.   
  
_

_Unfortunately no children will be coming out of me. Me and Aang aren’t together anymore. I’m surprised you didn’t hear he remarried. This might come as a surprise to you. Aang is now married to Zuko. And no I don’t know why men are.. or why sex can be.. maybe if you elaborate I can answer your questions. _  
  


She placed her brush down and went to grab her water colors. Although Sokka couldn’t draw, she excelled at it. She used her waterbending to make the stars shine brighter. She dulled the black sky to make the snow seem as real as if Azula were actually standing in it. She placed the drawing aside to dry and a few hours later, placed it on her messenger hawk’s back before it flew into the night sky.


	18. 10th Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Azula says INAPPROPRIATE STUFF!!!

_Dear Peasant, _

  
_Zuko and the avatar are married. I'm not surprised, as a child Zuko showed many...feminine qualities and the avatar well I thought he was a bald little girl when I first met him. I'm just disgusted the man he chose is the one who caused our nation's destruction. I'm sure it was a surprise to you. I can't picture having a man leave me, let alone for another man. Did you cry when you found out? I guess peasantry just isn't the avatar's style. Although you're as dumb as turtle-ducks when it comes to knowing who you're sleeping with, you are quite the painter. It's almost life like. The stars are just <strike>amazing </strike>nice. You did a good job I guess. _

_Men can be unpredictable, weak when it comes to lust and temptation. They'll leave you the moment their eyes land on another woman, or man in your case. I was suggesting that maybe men aren't for you. I've heard guards talk about how women are now finding sexual content with women. It's probably still frowned upon but it's just a suggestion. <strike>Iv'e even </strike>Iv'e heard Ty'lee is dating a noble woman now. Who is Mai dating, I hear less and less of her. Hopefully she's sitting somewhere miserable that Zuko rather suck the avatar's cock then kiss her wretched lips. It's funny really, she betrayed me for Zuko and he ultimately betrayed her. Forget what I said before, I'm absolutely delighted about the two, give them my congrats. _

_Do you think I've never seen snow before! My Father had pounds of snow transported to the fire nation to fill our courtyard. It only lasted a day but I saw it, I don't remember touching it. And I'm not stupid, I know what yellow snow is. I would never put anything foreign let alone something from your wicked village in my mouth. <strike>Can it really be used</strike> When you say weapon do you mean with your cursed bending or can someone who can't curse bend use it as well? Asking for one of the guards. Anyway what else can you draw? Do you know how to draw food? If so, I want a picture of komodo dragon dumplings, peaches, elephant-seal roast and sake, lots of sake. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Let me know what you think about this chapter!


	19. Katara's 9th Letter

Reading Azula's letter has her in tears. Laughter rumbles throughout her body as she tries her best to hold it in. She can't remember the last time she laughed this hard. She thinks she really meant a weapon. Katara wipes her teary eyes and starts to laugh immediately when she reads the line about Mai again. She knows she shouldn't laugh at the other woman's misfortune, especially since she's facing the same problems she is, but Azula just has a way with saying things so cruelly and blunt she can't help it.

"I haven't heard that sound since we won the war." 

Her brother's voice startles her. He's leaning against her doorframe as she turns to him and for once he's not smiling at her out of pity. She smiles back.

"So what man has you clutching your stomach from laughing too hard." He walks towards her, eyes on the letter.

She lifts it up slightly, hiding the contents. "Oh, it's just a funny letter, one of the weekly sketches." 

"What sketch? Let me see,"

"No! You wouldn't want to see...euh...It's a sketch....of you....Bald...with huge ears!"

"Now I have to see it! How dare they give me big ears" He reached for the letter with one hand as his other protectively rubbed his ear.

She hid the letter behind her back. "I'm telling you, you don't want to see, plus go get your own. Last time I gave you the sketch section you never gave it back." 

"That's because I lost it! Whatever keep your sketch, I don't need to look at a sketch of me when I got the real deal right here." He pointed at himself, a smug smirk on his lips. 

She chuckled giving him a small smile. 

"On a serious note," There it was, that smile. Sad and pulled up by the strings of pity. "How are you feeling. You've been keeping to yours-"

"Don't Sokka."

"Katara you haven't left your room in months! You need to get over it!"

She gave him a pointed look and he sighed. "I know that was insensitive of me but really you need to get out of this room, maybe go out on a date..maybe"

"Fine, I'll think about." He gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Don't forget you said you'd think about" He squeezed her hand as he walked away and out the door.

_Dear Azula, _

_I can't help but ask what feminine qualities. I have to know please. And no I didn't cry. I did slap him though. _ _Can you please stop calling me peasant, I'm writing you the least you can do is be nice to me. I'm guessing you were trying to complimet me so thank you.<strike> I used to paint a lot with my mo </strike>I used to love to paint._

She crumbles the paper, copying everything except for her mother's part.

_You seem pretty passionate about men cheating, have you ever been cheated on Azula? And what have you done? You're pretty passionate about a lot of things..hmm have you ever dated a woman before? Or is it your eyes that drift? I believe Ty'Lee is dating one of the members of the kyoshi warriors. She seems really happy, I think they'll marry soon. Hopefully anyway, I'm rooting for them. Thanks for the suggestion but I think I'll pass. Women aren't really my thing. You'll be happy to learn, same-sex relationships are actually accepted in the public eye, I guess it just depends on your family really, so go lady crazy. Lots of nobles have been marring the same sex, especially now that Aang has remarried, everyone's doing it. You really shouldn't talk so bad about Mai,_

She held her hand to her mouth, suppressing a laugh.

_She's just acting the same way she always does. And I'll be sure to tell Sokka to send the happy couple your congratulations. And when I said weapon, I meant a snowball. If you mean waterbending by curse bending, no you don't have to know how to waterbend to throw a snowball._

She stiffled her laugh as she moved to start drawing. In swift movements she drew a bowl of steamed dumplings, A large slab of elephant-seal meat, half of a peach and a bottle of sake.


	20. Azula's 11th Letter

_Dear Kyata,_

_Tell me how does it feel to be kissed with so much passion, to be touched in places only by the one you most value? How did it feel when he was inside of you? When you came against him? Tell me how it feels to be held right after, not in a couple of hours or once the lights are out, but right after. To hold his warm hand and have him hold yours back. _

_Tell me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait. I stopped writing because I felt like I was conveying Katara and Azula wrong. I keep reading it over and over and they both seem out of character. Unfortunately, I can't rewrite it over so I'll continue but this time try to write them more in character.


	21. A curve in the game

She's stunned, almost drops the letter. She doesn't even have time to react to the misspelling of her name before she is thrown into some weird disgusting feeling. Her cheeks warm when she reads the words again and this time she does drop it. 

She doesn't know what to think, what to say. Her mind is rolling, flashes of Aang come and go and she clutches her head. She doesn't want to remember the good times, the love. She doesn't know what sick game Azula is trying to play but she wasn't going to play anymore. She was done.

She took the letter and threw it away.

It was over.


	22. Azula's  12th letter

Weeks pass and she is relieved that the last letter was the final one. She sits on her windowsill overlooking the southern part of her tribe. Ice buildings obscure some of her view and she tilts her head up to see over them. Small igloos dart the icy land. Her tribe has come a long way. 

She stares almost unblinkingly and without focus. Azula's words still drift in her mind. She doesn't want to think about it but after two weeks of crying and trying to force her out, she's decided to think about why it even phases her. She should be over Aang and Zuko, it's been almost two years since their wedding. It's been almost a year since she saw those grey eyes and yet she feels as if it was just yesterday when those words of betrayal left his mouth. She shouldn't even feel as if she was betrayed. He was unhappy and he has every right to feel happy with someone else. Even if that someone else is-was one of her closes friends. 

How did it feel? To have Aang, the avatar make love to her as if she was the only one in his world. To have the attention of the avatar when his attention was wanted and needed by all.

Important.

It made her feel important. She wondered if Zuko felt that way when he was with him. Underneath him.

Katara shuddered. She was not about to start thinking about those two having sex. 

"Hey sis, you got mail." Sokka opened her door and handed her several letters. 

She took them and started looking through it, stopping when the familiar cursive caught her eye. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She should have never sent a letter that day. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, you ok?"

She jumped at Sokka's voice. She hadn't realized that he was still there, standing in her doorway.

"Yeah" She cleared her throat.

"So," He dragged the o before continuing. "Have you thought about the dating thing?"

Katara turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, I want to start."

* * *

The letter was almost daunting to her. She took a deep breath opening it slowly. She pictured the words of loathing and belittlement, maybe she's even threaten to burn her alive. She opens the letter and two words stare back at her. 

_Tell me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys it's about to get interesting.. ; )


	23. Katara's 10th Letter

_Dear Azula,  
  
_

_He made me feel loved._

* * *

She fidgets with her hands under the table. Not from nervousness but from boredom. Her 'date' was currently yapping away about whatever she didn't bother to pay attention to. She now knew why he and her brother were so close.

He laughed, thrusting his fork to the side. 

"Ya know, Sokka told me you were cute but he should've said beautiful." He winked at her. "You're perfect for me. I only date beautiful women. Ya know we would make beautiful babies. I can see you cooking me a good meal after I come home from work and our children running up and hugging me. Ya know-"

Katara stood up, a strained smile on her lips. "This was such a- a lovely dinner, but I should get going."

He stood up, offering his hand which she denied. He frowned. 

"I'll visit you later then."

"Don't bother." She smiled before walking out the door.


	24. Azula's 13th Letter

_Dear, Kyata_

_If I've offened you, I apologize. I just wanted to know the name of the feeling I once felt. I thought it was simply lust but maybe it was something more. _


	25. Katara's 11th Letter

_Dear Azula,_

_Thank you for apologizing, my relationship with Aang is a subject I don't like to speak on. By the way my name is Katara. _

She paused her writing as Suki walked through the door. "Hey Suki"

"Hey" Katara covered the letter partially and Suki eyed her in turn. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, just a letter I was writing."

"To?"

"To...To...To Toph."

Suki sighed and crossed her arms. "Katara, I know this past year has been really hard on you but-"

"Suki, really I'm ok. I went on a date yesterday."

"Oh really! How did it go?" She sat beside Katara.

"Bad, the guy literally talked about himself for most of the date and then ended it with trying to make me his kitchen maid, but at least I got a taste of it."

"Oh, well is that why you're writing the letter."

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Toph about it."

Suki laughed, "You know what Toph will say-"

"Men are shit" they said in unison and began to laugh after.

"I miss her" Suki said looking down.

"Me too."

"Well maybe the next date will be better, I'll see if one of my friends are-"

"I don't know Suki, maybe guys aren't for me." Katara closed her mouth and groaned as soon as the words left her.

"Katara!" Suki stood up smiling, "Don't tell me Ty'Lee introduced you to a special lady?"

"No! I just- I don't know." Katara let out a small breath. "I've been speaking to this girl and she just suggested-"

"Is that who you're really writing, this mysterious woman!" Suki made to grab for the letter and Katara pressed it against her chest in one swift movement. "Oh come on! Who is she?"

"I- I don't feel comfortable talking about her yet."

That seemed to calm Suki down because she sat down with a small smile. "Alright but do tell me before you guys decide to get married."

"We're not dating!" Katara could feel the heat settle behind her ears as a blush began to bloom on her face.

Suki laughed, "Well where did you guys meet?"

Katara swallowed nervously, "Well-"

"Suki!" Sokka's voice came from downstairs and Suki stood up, rolling her eyes.

"Sokka's cooking and wanted me to help." She walked towards the door before turning around. "I'll be back. We can talk about this over dinner."

Katara nodded to her, waiting for her to leave the room before turning back to the letter. 

Katara looked back at Azula's previous letters and realized Azula had never answered her questions. Maybe she was trying to dodge the questions with that very personal letter.

_You never told me if you dated a woman before._


	26. Azula's 14th Letter

_Dear Katara,_

_I have, but it was never serious. <strike>Some days I wish that it was.</strike> To me being with a woman is oddly more fulfilling than being with a man. The chores and trivial social ideals of a heterosexual relationship are not weighing down on your shoulders plus the pressure of producing children are eliminated completely. _

_As to your other questions, my eyes never wander from what was mine. I have an irritating trait of being loyal to those I hold dear. Also No, I have never been cheated on. Though, I have felt cheated.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Wishx, Itspronouncedjulia, Sylence, AngryMothNoises and everyone for commenting and leaving kudos. It really means the world to me. My life has been awfully depressing and the love you guys show me makes it so much better! So thank you everyone!


	27. Katara’s 12th Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SOOOOOO LONG, I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this one. I am going to be updating almost every story for valentine's day well hopefully lol cause I might disappear for months again. I have several updates for this story, about 3 chapters, though they are very short. Also big note: IMPORTANT: I am thinking about putting some smut in this story, like sexting but through letters lol. Comment below if you think I should terminate that thought and continue on pg13. Also I am dropping a very rated M story on valentines day so I might just put all my smut juice there and leave this one alone lol.

She is slightly surprised. Intrigued even. Who would be so daring to be Azula’s lover? Especially back then when she was hell bent on killing them.

They would’ve had to be close to her, someone that probably feared her but loved her as well.

Katara’s brow lifted.

_It was Ty’lee. Ty’ lee was your lover. I know it’s none of my business but Ty’lee does talk about you a lot. She misses you._

_ I know she’s engaged but maybe sending her a letter would help you find closure._

Katara’s love life may be in shambles but it made her feel better that she was helping Azula’s.


	28. Azula’s 15th letter

_No, it was actually Mai. Her begrudging form was actually quite pleasing to me when we were younger. _


	29. Katara's 13th letter

Katara’s face had never elicited quite surprise as it did now.

_Dear Azula, _

_I guess we are much more similar than I once thought. I understand now why you have unpleasant feelings towards her. If you ever did want to speak to her though I'm sad to say she's been 'missing' for over a year now. I think she's hiding out-_

Just as she was. Katara had run as soon as the news broke about the avatar and his betrothed, sometimes she wished she could have fully disappeared as Mai did. No family to bother her, maybe just Azula's letters to comfort her.

_because of the wedding. It's funny you and Mai could be no further from each other in personalitys and me and Aang were 'destined to be' because our's coincide but both of our relationships failed. What personalities go together then? _

Katara almost always thought of that. Why had her and Aang failed when everyone told them they were perfect? Him and Zuko were as different as night and day, sun and moon and yet they were married. Maybe it was that, that failed them before they had even begun, the expectations that they were to be together, that everything would be perfect. 

_If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Mai fall for each other?_


	30. Azula's 16th letter

_Dear Katara, _

_It’s laughable that you would think I would want to reach out to her. My hate for her does not stem from her love for my brother but from her betrayal to me. _

_Our 'situations' are not alike at all. You were cheated on by someone you probably thought was destined to be yours forever. I, on the other hand had only meddled in Mai to anger my brother. No love, no lasting feelings. _

_Personality has nothing to do with the progression or downfall of a relationship, it's whether or not they can solider the demons that make you and most importantly the want to be with you. You see Katara, Aang was simply the latter. His want to be with Zuko surpassed his want to be with you. If you truly want a successful relationship you need to find someone with those two qualities; Someone who accepts your flaws and loves you enough to live with it._

_Now as for me and Mai, we did not fall for each other. It was at first genuine help before becoming a way to upset my brother to burning out to mutual lust for each other. You see, when she wasn't drooling over my brother she was begging me to help him notice her. She was dead to him, nonexistent unless she was with me. So I brought her to life. I taught her what made men fall to their knees. What made them beg and curse the spirits if they didn't have more. _

_I taught her how to use her mouth. _

_Her mouth was as useless as when she opened it to speak, but that just shows how proficient I am when it comes to teaching those with little to no skill. After a few weeks I had determined she was ready to pursue my brother but after his banishment, she decided she wanted to continue to practice with me. When dear Zuzu returned she jumped at the chance to show off all that she learned to him. _

_She had told me he came in her mouth three times that night. _

_Now what she didn't expect was the difference of fucking a man. He got his enjoyment and she was left to finish herself. He didn't show her body the precise care that I had. What's funny is that she had actually tried to come back to me, cried at how she wanted to be with me. When I denied her she too thought that it was due to her love for my brother but she failed to realize that what had happened after the the lessons was only pure lust. She gave me her body so I used it._

_She's not hiding, She just has nothing here. Neither of the royals want her. She undoubtedly upset her family, though I'm sure she doesn't care. She's been wanting to get away from them for so long. Wherever she is now, is probably the happiest she's been since the day she was born._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I almost cried twice today! My story went from 260 something to almost 300 kudos in one night! Like sometimes I be like 'Girl it's just a fanfic, why are you so happy.' But today I'm gonna allow myself the happiness because I deserve it. I am so very thankful for everyone that liked my story and commented. I love ya'll frfr! <333


	31. Katara's 14th letter

Katara bit her lip as she reread the letter again. Her thoughts were once again proven wrong. She had assumed Azula knew nothing of sex from her previous letter but now it seemed she was very well experienced and seemingly at a very young age. Zuko had been banished when he was 13, she would have had to be around 11, if she's counting correctly. 

Katara felt both disgust and concern. Her motherly instincts wishing she could have been there for the young girl. She didn't want to think about _how _Azula knew what to teach Mai. She tried to push it far from her mind, maybe that's why Aang left her, she was always concerned. So motherly. 

Still she didn't know how to react to the whole letter so she didn't. What concerned her was the misconception that she was somehow something Aang had just thrown away. She was on the edge of walking away too, Aang just happened to do it first.

_She gave me her body so I used it._

She laughed crudely. Azula was exactly where Katara was, alone and yet she wrote as if she was somehow better than her. As if she was Aang and Katara was Mai. 

Aang <strike>does</strike> did love her. She was not Mai. She was not Mai.

_Dear Azula, _

_I never would have guess you were an expert when it came to relationships, seeing as you aren't in one nor has any of yours lasted. Aang and I may not be together but it isn't because he didn't want me._

'Then why isn't he with you?'

Katara's brush faltered. It was as if the woman was right beside her, her voice cold and calculating. Laughing at her.

_It was because I wasn't what he needed, and he wasn't what I needed. It was mutual. A relationship is much more than simply wanting to be with someone._

_Maybe Mai's happy because she's away from the toxic people who only wish to bring her down. _


	32. Azula's 17th letter

_Dear Katara, _

_My previous relationships is what gave me the knowledge of how I believe relationships to work. You have only been in one relationship. I may not be an expert but you are far from one. You really are simple minded you know. You say you weren’t what he needed and you had a mutual mindset but that is exactly what I said. He did not want you Katara, you just switched the word want to need. No one needs anyone. _

_You are still alive without him, yes?_

_A relationship is all about wants, but since I'm not an expert I guess you'll have to find out for yourself. _

_If you really did have a mutual mindset on wanting to leave the avatar, why does it bother you so much when I speak of him? simply saying he does not want you has you upset. _

_It makes me laugh really that you think I would want Mai to fail. I may hate her, but never that. I only have room to despise two people and those spots are already taken. _

_Now was I toxic to Mai, yes very much so. I was toxic in a way that I pushed her too hard. I wanted Mai to have everything she ever wanted as long as it didn't cross me or my father's paths. As fate would have it, she did and that is why I hate her but before the hate there was a soft place for her in my heart. I wanted her to be with Zuko, I wanted her to stand up to her parents, I pushed her to be herself though you may not believe it. _


	33. Katara's 15th letter

_Dear Azula,_

_ if you're such an expert why doesn't anyone love you? Why am I the only person that writes you! The only person willing and wanting to befriend you but you keep trying to hit my buttons. It doesn't matter if I have only been in one relationship, I know more about love than you do. My family loves me, my mother loved me._

_It bothers me when you speak about him because you put it as if he didn't love me. He loved me in those two years more than anyone probably ever did in your life. _

_A relationship is all about wants and needs. I needed him_

Tears dotted her paper. Why did it have to hurt so much. 

Why didn't he need her as much as she needed him?

_<strike>I needed </strike><strike>him</strike>_

_Now I need you to stop being toxic._

Without hesitation Katara rolled the scroll and strapped it inside her messenger hawk's carrier. 

As it flew away she began to realize she probably should have thrown that letter away.


	34. Katara's 16th letter

It has been a week since Katara's rage-filled letter and still no word from Azula.

Katara at first, was willing to wait for Azula's reply. Maybe she would strike back with as much fire and a small part of her had wanted to argue.

Throughout the 2 years that they had been married, her and Aang had never argued. If an argument was about to arise, Aang would simply walk away and tell her he needed some time to think and Katara would have to accept that. Would have to bottle her feelings and continue with her life. After a few days apart they would reunite as if nothing had happened. 

No discussion. Nothing. Just return to their daily doings. 

Maybe if she had argued with him, maybe he would still be here.

But now as she sat outside waiting for the small silhouette of the prison's standard grey messenger hawk, she believed arguing was not the right thing to do with Azula. Especially with the nasty words she had said. 

"Katara?" Her brother's concerned voice shook her from her thoughts. He was pulling a pile of fish on a sled, his parka slightly wet, probably from fishing. "You're outside again!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't stay inside all the time."

"For the first time, I am not exaggerating when I say you do."

"I-" She closed her mouth as she continued to look up at the sky. "When do you know when it's the right time to argue?"

"The right time to argue." Her brother jutted his lip out and put his hands on his hips. His signature 'I'm thinking' motion. "Well, I would say to argue when you don't want to lose something. Why? were you arguing with Toph again?" 

"No, I was arguing with someone about what they said about Aang."

"Why would you argue about Aang? He's already gone." 

Gone. 

She wiped her eyes and laughed sadly. They talked about him like he was dead and yet she cried as if he was. It has been almost two years and she still can't talk about him without crying or becoming angry. 

_Pathetic, _That's what Azula would say. Her voice rang through her head. 

Sokka tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him.

He embraced her. 

"He's not your responsibility anymore Katara. You don't have to fight for him." 

* * *

_Dear Azula,_

_I am so sorry about what I wrote in that last letter. I guess I am still upset that Aang <strike>didn't</strike> doesn't want to be with me. I'm confused and hurt and instead of dealing with it myself, I lashed out on you. As I reread your letter I'm embarrassingly realizing that you weren't comparing me to Mai. Even if you did compare me to Mai, I had no right to say those hurtful things to you._

_Everything I said in that last letter was just anger getting the best of me. I didn't mean any of it. If you don't want me to send any letters, I'll leave you alone. _

Katara was going to end it there. Roll it close and pray to the spirits that Azula would forgive her but something caused her brush to stroke the paper again. 

_I know in the past I've said you weren't appreciative of me, but now it is me who isn't appreciative of you. You've only been trying to help me. I don't know why you are. We were enemies and it's crazy that we're even talking now. I just want to say thank you. I know it doesn't seem like it but your letters have really been helping me._

_If you don't respond to this letter, I understand and I won't write you again. _


	35. Azula's 18th letter

"Katara you've got mail-Ah!"

Katara has never moved as fast as she had toward her door. Snatching the letter from Suki's hand, she ran back to her desk. 

"Geez, Katara. You nearly made my heart stop beating."

"Sorry, sorry." She barely heard Suki as she continued to open the letter. 

_Dear Katara,_

_I write to you because you are the only person who has treated me like a person. _

_Your apology is accepted. I do see why you were upset. You still love Aang and this will be my last advice to you concerning the avatar: Move on. You don't have to forget about the love and the memories but you do need to let go of what still bounds you to him. If he was not married, I would say fight for him, but he's happy Katara, so why not find your own?_

_I would dwell in your apology and shove it in your face as to how much I was right and you were wrong but since I care for you, I won't. Be glad I'm not as toxic as I was in my glory days._

_Now why don't we go on a secret mission? Operation seduction. I help you seduce the man of your dreams._

Katara sighs. Relief couldn’t define how she was feeling at this moment. Contentment maybe? Happiness.

Biting her lip to try to conceal her smile, she folded the letter carefully to put it back in its envelop. 

Azula cared for her.

"Katara, hello?"

She jumped slightly.

Suki was leaning against her bed, her arms crossed and forehead creased with worry.

"I thought you left, sorry."

Suki opened her mouth before shutting it. She seemed to be contemplating something. She quickly smiled. "I just wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner?"

"Oh, I'll have whatever you guys are having." 

Suki gave a slight nod then left out the door.

That was weird, but she would deal with Suki later as of now she had a letter to write.


	36. Katara's 17th letter

She smiled. Azula cared about her. She found herself rereading that line several times. Glancing at it every once in awhile to make sure she hadn't dreamed up the words. 

_Dear Azula,_

_I would absolutely love to accept your secret mission, but wouldn't seduction be the opposite of finding her? Shouldn't it be about getting to know someone to see if they love me for me? I don't want her to think I am a promiscuous woman, I want to pursue this as if I was looking for the one. _

_If you don't mind me asking, what would you do to seduce someone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I got stuck.


	37. Azula's 19th letter

_Dear Katara,_

_Her? I thought you were adamant on men only? Perhaps you just misspelled it. _

_Seduction is only the beginning to the fun, you need to make sure they are able to please you sexually as well as emotionally. But starting off with seduction may give some men the wrong intentions. _

_I would advise you to keep in mind that there is never the 'one,' you'll probably find companionship with many men before you decide who you'd rather fuck for the rest of your life._

_As for how I would seduce someone I would just tell you the same thing I told Mai. Learn how to use your mouth. _

_Have you ever put Aang in your mouth? If not, you should use an oblong object and practice sucking on it. _

_Remember these two things: Keep your mouth wide and suck hard. _

_Now if perhaps you did mean 'her.' When seducing a woman you must know how to use your hands. Your mouth will still be put in play but your hands must be....mindful..._

_See women liked to be held, explored, or as many like to say loved. They don't want to be fucked, she wants to know that you love her. So instead of pulling down her skirts and thrusting your finger into her, she wants you to slowly take it off and rub her gently, nibble her ear, whisper sweet nothings before spreading her lips and taking her over the edge. _

_But before you go messing up your first woman experience, I would deeply suggest you to touch yourself. Unless you already do but I have a feeling you've either stopped long ago or never even tried. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to rewrite the last two chapters....but if I stop writing and start back tracking and nit-picking everything I am going to never finish this story.


	38. Katara’s 18th letter

* * *

"You see, Katara-" hot hands trailed down her shoulders. Long fingernails leaving goosebumps to rise.

Azula tugged on Katara’s parka and Katara nodded shamelessly, eagerly.

Katara tried to stand to help shed the parka completely but Azula’s hand held her down to the chair.

Azula pushed it down slowly, stopping at her elbow. 

Her eyes heavy with lust, held Azula’s through her vanity mirror as the firebender continued to speak.

"Women liked to be held-“ Azula leaned in, her lips nearly brushing against Katara’s ear. “explored.” 

Katara groaned helplessly.

As quick as she was near, Azula withdrew herself, a triumphant smile crossing her beautiful face.

Embarrassed. That is what she should feel and yet only the searing ache to be near the woman crossed her. Azula was toying with her, playing with her mind and Katara found herself willfully drawn to the game.

“Or as many like to say loved. She doesn’t want to be fucked, she wants to know that you love her.” Azula instructed.

Katara opened her legs. Wanton.   
  
Golden irises held her’s evenly. 

Azula grinned. She was not easily flustered. It would take more than spread legs. 

“What do you want?” Katara rubbed herself shamelessly against the chair. Her hips rolling into nothing, building an unpleasant need of release.

Katara wishes for nothing more than to turn fully around and ask Azula to please her. Katara pictured it, Azula’s red lipstick smeared against her brown lips. Her armor cast aside, or maybe she’d keep it on, allow it to cool her now heated skin. Azula’s long tresses released from its neat top knot to be pulled and slid through.

Azula’s smile faltered. Her jaw dropped just slightly, her cheeks scarlet. 

“I want to show you how I use my hands.”

“katara, are you okay?”

Katara bolted up right. Azula’s letter floated onto the floor and Katara quickly sat up to retrieve it.

She must’ve fallen asleep while reading it.

“Are you okay?” Sokka repeated his question. He took a step into her room, a look of worry fixed on his face.

“Yes, why what happened?” She rubbed her eyes and almost groaned when a throbbing pain came from her clitoris.

“You were groaning, I thought you-“

“I was having a nightmare.” Katara lied. 

“About mom?”

“No- just a silly nightmare.” She laughed dryly before clearing her throat to cue her brother she no longer wanted to continue the discussion.

”Well I just came to get you for dinner.”

”I’ll be down soon.”

Azula was right about one thing: Katara had stopped touching her self a long time ago.

* * *

“I said no, Sokka.” Katara tightened her grip on the handle of her wooden spoon.   
  
Dinner had start off rather rocky. 

Suki had been silent throughout the whole ordeal and she wondered if her brother’s girlfriend was too annoyed to speak up or if she agreed with Sokka.

“I think if you give me one more chance to find someone-“

“I will not go on another date.”

“Why not?” Sokka narrowed his eyes. Suspicious.

“Because I’m not interested, Sokka. I’m okay with being alone.”

“If you like girls-“

Katara nearly spit out her soup. She coughed awkwardly before trying to swallow the soup.

“Who told you I like girls?”

Sokka closed his mouth quickly. “A lot of women have been- experimenting- I just assumed you’d want-“

“And what if I do?” Katara glared at him. Daring him to say anything.

“If you do, great! I just want you to enjoy your summer.” Sokka took a sip of soup. 

An awkward silence fell around them.

“I can ask Ty’lee if she knows anyone that’s single.” Suki finally spoke up.

* * *

_Dear Azula,_

_It seems maybe I’ve changed my mind. Men haven’t been impressive lately.  
_

_I believe in the one. In soul mates. It may seem silly but I know it’s true as true as the sun appears everyday. Love is beautiful. Magical even.   
_

_I’ve seen people go from wanting to tear each other apart to declaring they can’t live without each other._

_ Tell me, there must have been someone you loved. Someone who made your heart beat faster. A crush maybe?_

_ First the mouth, now hands. You seem very insightful about these things, maybe you can teach me?_

Was She flirting with Azula?

Katara’s brush hovered over the sentence but she could not find the will to cross it out. 

She wanted Azula to read it and to ask the same question. 

She wanted to peak Azula’s interest. She just wondered how long it would take for Azula to realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to remember, I’m not perfect,
> 
> I’m not perfect.
> 
> So why would my writing be?


	39. Azula’s 20th letter

_Dear Katara,_

_Magical? Never would have guessed you were the hopeless romantic type.   
_

_It suits you though.   
_

_Hmm a crush? A lot of people had crushes on me, does that count? I will say that I did use to get jealous when boys would compliment Ty’lee. She was suppose to only get compliments from me, whenever she was being a good girl. I guess you could say I had a small barely existing crush on her._

_She was beautiful, I don’t doubt she still is._

_As proficient as I am in the art of teaching, it would be hard to do so through a letter. _


	40. Katara’s 19th letter

_Dear Azula,_

_ If I’m the hopeless romantic then what are you? The type that acts like love is bad but deep down wants someone to hug her?_

_I still remember how you used to look when we were children. You were beyond intimidating and beautiful._

_I don’t doubt you’re still as beautiful as the last time I saw you.   
_

_Maybe you could teach me in person? I wouldn’t mind a trip away from home.   
_

_What are your visitation days? I could also bring things if you would like._

_Is food allowed to be brought inside?   
_

_I could also draw you things to decorate your room._

Katara found her hand moving on its own as she thought up a long list of gifts she could bring Azula. 

That night, Katara could barely sleep as various versions of seeing Azula in person played out in her mind. What would she even look like? Sound like? 

Feel like?


	41. Azula’s 21st letter

_Dear Katara, _

_There will be no visits. _

_You seem taken by my intimidating stature during my youth. I don’t suppose you were one of the people that had a crush on me. I wouldn’t doubt it though, I was so beautiful back then. _

_If authority turns you on, you must like to be controlled then. Sexually, I mean.   
_

_Men will like that.   
_

_That want to be submissive will send them over the edge if your beauty doesn’t do it first.   
_

_I will admit, since we are now friends, that I did think you were pretty.   
_

_It confuses me why you haven’t been enjoying your marital freedom. I’m sure plenty of men and women have pursued you._


	42. Katara’s 20th letter

_Dear Azula,_

_Is something wrong? If you’re nervous about me coming so soon we can pick a later date whenever you’d be comfortable._

* * *

Men will like that.

_ Would you?_

Friends. 

Katara couldn’t deny the foul taste that word left in her mouth. 


	43. Azula’s 22nd letter

_There will be no visits ever.   
_

_Enough about me let’s talk about dates. Have you even gone out to find someone? I expected to hear a weak-kneed, passionate story about you sucking lip with someone by now. _


	44. Katara’s 21st letter

_Dear Azula, _

_I want to talk about you.   
_

She needed to. She craved to know what Azula wanted, what she needed. How she felt and why she felt that way. 

If she felt the same way Katara did. 

_What do you want? _


	45. Azula’s 23rd letter

_I want a picture of you._


	46. Katara’s Picture

“Katara this is a lot of stuff!” Sokka grunted as he slowly carried her finest paint samples. He placed it carefully on her bed. 

Dusting himself off, he picked up a piece of grass that had been bunched with others. There was sea oysters, many flower petals, many paint brushes, a canvas and some other junk he didn’t bother to look at. “What is this for?”

“I’m using these to paint.” She picked up some of her belongings and began rearranging them.

“Flowers to paint? What are these your inspiration?”

“I’m going to make paint from it.”

“And grass too?” A bazaar look crossed his face before he took a deep breath. “Katara, Suki thinks she’s found someone. A girl from our tribe, you remember-“

“That’s okay, I’ve already found someone.” 

Sokka was about to chastise her. Tell her that he was being serious, but when he turned to her, the brightest smile was on her face. Genuine. 

Sokka smiled softly. He moved towards the door and right before he closed it he whispered. “I know you have.”


	47. Azula’s 24th letter

_Dear Katara,_

_So you are still beautiful. What’s the excuse then?   
_

_Are you afraid of telling me the more intimate moments? I assure you I don’t mind whether you tell me or not but I am interested if any of my ‘tips’ helped. _


	48. Katara’s 22nd letter

_You are my excuse, Azula._


	49. Azula’s 25th letter

_Katara what are you trying to do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are prepared for the end.


	50. Katara’s 23rd letter

If she had nails, they would be tearing through her flesh right now. Ripping her open like they did all those years before. 

But she didn’t need nails. This woman was doing it instead. Lying to her.

As everyone had done before. 

She had prayed to the spirits that they would leave this one alone. Allow her to find contentment in this one being. 

As always the spirits hated her.

Mocked her just as this letter did. 

Her hands shook violently. Uncontrollable. And she cried as yet another part of her disobeyed. 

She tore the letter instead of her flesh. 

Pieces of it floated miserably to the ground. It’s message just as clear as before.

_I love you, Azula._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys the end is either the next chapter or I might break it into two! I can’t believe the end is coming so fast 😭


End file.
